


For Herself

by JosephineStone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineStone/pseuds/JosephineStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all hid it for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [](http://usernameshlomo.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://usernameshlomo.livejournal.com/)**usernameshlomo** for going through this for me and clearing up all my confusing wording.
> 
>  **Prompt** : #9: It’s not only men who get cold feet before their wedding, and not all men go through their wedding; nobody expects the bride to be the one who runs. Requested by [](http://imera.livejournal.com/profile)[**imera**](http://imera.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Created for** : [](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hpsapphicappeal.livejournal.com/)**hpsapphicappeal** 's Sapphic Love Fest  
> 

  
Ginny hated that she was the only one who had a problem with "the plan". It was a horrible plan. This was supposed to be the best day of her life; it was supposed to be about love, it was supposed to celebrate _them_. Instead it was just another day all about _him_.

Of course, she loved Harry and she knew he loved her, but it was not the kind of love that should end with her walking down the aisle toward him. Luna standing on the other side of the altar made it all so much worse. _Whatever you wish_ is all Luna said when Ginny asked her what she thought about the farce marriage. Luna would be there beside her no matter what.

Her feet were frozen as her father pulled on her arm.

'Come on, dear. Everyone gets nervous at this part. It’s what you’ve been waiting for since you first caught sight of him.' Her father said, laughing slightly, trying to help her relax, but his words stung. What an idea. That her future was decided in a split second, because she saw a celebrity when she was ten.

'Were you? Nervous, I mean, waiting for mum?'

Arthur blushed and, looked down at his feet, and shook his head. No, of course not. _They_ were sure; they loved each other. Ginny looked over her father’s shoulder to glance at Luna standing next to the altar, lost in her thoughts and waiting to watch her lover marry someone else. She looked at Harry who kept glancing at Malfoy instead of her. She looked at Malfoy who glared at Harry with swollen eyes.

She Disapparated to a branch of one her favourite trees. She often flew there to be by herself and think. Disapparating to the branch directly wasn’t the brightest idea; she almost fell as she landed from the bulk of her dress getting in the way. She quickly grabbed the trunk and sat down as well as she could, breaking the heel of her shoe in the process.

'Bloody hell!' She screamed obscenities at her broken shoe, then took them both off and threw them to the ground.

It wasn’t long before Luna was at the base of the tree climbing up to meet her. Luna was the more sensible one. Ginny wiped away her tears more out of habit than anything else—Luna was the one person she never minded crying in front of. There was no judgment there. Luna studied the sky instead of Ginny’s face and when Ginny let her hand drop Luna took it in her own.

'Are they angry?'

'They’re confused.'

'How’s Harry?'

Luna’s expression was thoughtful, but it always was. It told Ginny nothing. Harry could be angry and destroying all their presents, upset weeping for the future he wanted but would never have, or excited and snogging Malfoy in front of her family. She hoped for the latter scenario but at the same time knew it was none of them.

'Relieved. Not saying much, but obviously relieved. They’re—Ron, Hermione and Harry—are trying to calm your mother.'

'Ugh, my mother.' Ginny dropped her head into her free hand. 'She’s angry, I’m sure.' Her mother wanted the marriage more than anyone, but Ginny knew it was because she wanted everyone to be happy. They weren’t hiding from her parents. _She_ wasn’t hiding for herself at all. They all hid it for Harry.

'Do you think they’ll blame me?'

'People will blame who they want, but your family will be there for both of you. I’m sure. You don’t care what they think anyway.'

Ginny smiled. 'I don’t.' She bit her lip, and pulled Luna to her for a kiss. They paused for a moment, resting their foreheads together. 'Why didn’t you try to stop it?'

'Had I then _you_ would have blamed _me_. It wasn’t my decision to make, and I wasn’t going to ruin our relationship to keep you purely mine. If we failed, I needed _us_ to be what failed. Not the world coming between us. Had I stopped you I’d always wonder.'

'What if I had sex with him—I mean just so that we could have had children?'

'I can’t imagine you would have.'

Ginny wished she was as sure, and they both fell quiet. They should go back; she needed to go back and settle things. Running away never fixed anything.

'You know,' Luna said. 'We do have a honeymoon to go on—I’m sure the boys will be leaving for theirs soon.'  
Their _arrangement_. Harry and Ginny would marry and look like the couple Harry thought the world wanted, but they’d keep their lovers on the side. They had even planned separate honeymoons—they had told the papers they were leaving alone to make it more difficult for them to be followed. Ridiculous lies. Luna was right; why should they go back? It was Harry’s mess, not hers. She pulled Luna towards her and Apparated to their honeymoon hotel suite.

Luna enjoyed taking her time undressing Ginny, but Ginny didn’t have the patience for it then. She flicked her wand and their clothes flew off, leaving them both naked. They kissed as Ginny guided Luna backwards to the bed, then pushed Luna onto the bed, climbing on top of her. Ginny kissed Luna on the lips, then worked her way down Luna’s body and settled herself between Luna’s legs. Luna continued to talk to Ginny, whispering more details about everyone’s reactions at the wedding when Ginny had disappeared.

Luna always liked to talk during sex, her mind was constantly going, and Ginny liked to make her unable to string together a few words, let alone coherent sentences. Ginny half listened about how one of her uncles fell out of his chair, one her aunts screamed in terror, and Ron whooped with joy before her mother joined the aunt in screaming. Sometimes it was hard for her not to laugh at Luna’s stories, who said everything with a serious tone as if there was no humour in it at all. And it was impossible not to smile when—like at that moment—Luna had to stop every two words, gasping, as she came closer and closer to coming.

After she came, Luna lay back with her eyes closed as she steadied her breathing. Ginny kissed her and smiled. After a moment, Luna tugged on Ginny’s arm, and pushed it towards the headboard. That was all Ginny needed to hoisted herself up and straddle Luna’s face; Luna never liked having to move much after an orgasm, which was why Ginny made her come first more often than not.

This was Ginny’s favourite position.

She was glad she didn’t get married that day, no matter what would happen later. When she got married—no, _if_ she got married—it would be for herself, it would be for love, and it would be the happiest day of her life.  



End file.
